Simply on my lips
by Jeancarla
Summary: I never though i could finally love someone.    Atleast 2 Reviews to update.
1. Welcome

**i dont Own Anything. **

**Exept Othe Characters and the Plot.**

**Enjoy.**

**tell me if you like it **

**and ill continue. If not ill stop**

**Simply on my lips**

I can't seem to remember when I actually knew what love mean.

Since I was young I was force to be as mature as can be by nature.

Life gave me everything and I'm thankful.

Parents

Money

Friends

But somehow I'm missing love.

I've mest up. I may be mart and get great grades for the parents I have. But sometimes that's not enough for schools. I always seem to get myself into trouble because of my mouth. I talk too much. I don't know when to shut up. But to be honest I'm actually pretty impressed that this school had me for so long.

Want to know my punishment?

I called my teacher I psycho bitch. It's partly her fault for telling me I couldn't just finish a project at home when it needed to be done in class. And now she can't pass me? Like Wtf? Tell me you don't agree. Well now I can't come back here. And my dear parents are furious. Raife and Christine Davies.

Im not gonna complain that their bad parents to all there pretty great. They worry but there not over board. The only thing they need me to do is get my diploma. With good grades and have an option to go to college if I choose to. But being me my attitude isn't that great.

Raife: I don't know what were gonna do with you anymore Ashley.

Christine: we don't ask for much and so far you've gotten kicked out of 4 schools

Ashley: I have the best grades mother; I don't think you should be so dramadic

Raife: well Ashley the problem is that your discipline had to do with academics to.

Ashley: dad I think they should get better teachers then. Someone who knows how to teach properly.

The whole conversation ended in notting.

Two days went by and Ashley and didn't know what to do she couldn't find a school that would accept her.

She remember that her friend Kayla was sent to a boarding school in Los angeles and by her stories it was pretty great.

( On the Phone)

Ashley: yeah I got accepted I talked to the head mistress and she said im welcome.

Kayla: great, now youll see how los angeles parties

Ashley: it's a boarding school I doubt well go out

Kayla: Ashley davies did just sound defited?

Ashley: (laughs)

Kayla: just wait till you're here.

Ashley: okay ill see you tomorrow then?

Kayla: yeah Ill meet you out side.

Ashley: great.

Ashley had talked to her parents and now she wanted to move to L.A she was rich and even tho she wasn't 18 she could well take care of herself. She was a famous song writer. She had to go house wanted a studio she always knew. Her parents agreed they trusted her and all they really cared was that she graduated and was succeful.

Ashley found a great house in the town 30 mins away from the school.

It had 2 rooms living room kitchen and a studio she was making.

She had moved in and was now read to go to school tmrw.

Even tho she had to live in school she was aloud to leave on weekends and she had no intention to live in school all year.

She was in the front gates of St. Jorge Academy she was granted access and went forward to the school it was pretty big and from she could see there was 5 buildings and she can see one of them was just the building for the staff and the office.

She parked her 1967 Mustang and got out only to get a view of Kayla waiving at her in the steps.

Kayla: finally the Ashley davies arrives. I can just feel this is gonna get crazier.

Ashley : Kayla you…

Teacher: Ms. Davies?

Ashley nods: yes?

Teacher: the head mistress want to talk to you.

Kayla: ill see you in a few.

Ashley: okay

This school so far seemed different from any other school Ashley had been to. It seemed like you could get away with so much. Ill just have to see. And so far I cant wait.


	2. Meeting

**I don't own anythings **

**Exept plot and Additional Characters**

…

**Hey guys****thanks for the reviews and I wanted to give you guys another chapter.**

**I will continue the story and will post everyday, at least try. Lol This story was from a dream. I loved the story so I wanted to share it with you guys.**

…

The head mistress was waiting for me in her office; she looked amused to see me.

HM: Ms Davies a pleasure to meet you please take a seat.

Ashley: pleasures all mine Ms. Agatha.

HM: welcome to st. Jorge Academy, we have a real easy guideline in this school. You are your guide. You will manage your homework. Class work. The teachers will teach and it's your responsibility to turn in work and homework. If you are good you will have privilages.

We aloud students to leave from 5-12 on weekdays. And on the weekends you can stay out if you get the signature from your teacher. Teacher's signatures are required. It tells us if you did your work over the week. We don't ask much. Uniforms, discipline and academics are our eccentrics.

Ashley was surprise on the schools system it was what she needed she would be really keep herself happy and her parents.

HM: this is your schedule, and I have two choices for you according your room. Kayla Stevens is said to be your friend and in this school we give students choices. You may room with her and Ms….

Ashley: ill room with Kayla.

HM: then it's settled. Ms Davies welcome to the school I hope to hear good feedback.

Ashley: thank you.

Ashley shakes the head mistress hand and walks out of the room. She was exited to enter this academy is just sounded so liberal. It reminded her of a college. She was walking to her car when she sees Kayla sitting on the hood of the car.

Kayla: so are you in?

Ashley: of course. How could she resist me?

Kayla: Ashley tell me?

Ashley: yeah? She asked in confusion

Kayla: how did your big ego fit in that office says with a smirk.

Ashley: whatever. So show me our room?

Kayla: wait your rooming with us?

Ashley: yeah, she smiles.

Kayla: well roomie lets go you have to meet your other roomie as well

Ashley: so were three in the room?

Kayla: yep

Kayla and Ashley get in the room and Ashley is amazed at how big the rooms are.

She hadn't pictures this school to be so great. She felt at home. This room felt like her living room at home. And that was really big.

Kayla noticed that her other roommate wasn't there yet.

Kayla: I guess she hasn't made it her yet. Of course tho shes is the one who would study on a Friday..


	3. Davies Charm

**I don't own anything**

**Except plot and Additional Characters**

…

**Thanks for the reviews Guys**

**I know there have been some errors and I got lazy and didn't check over.**

**School just started and I've been on a 2 hour sleep since summer was so much fun. Lol well here enjoy. And Review.**

**This one should be better.**

Ashley was settling in the room. Kayla was telling her how the school was great. She explained that there wasn't pressure as other schools. Then Kayla's phone rang.

Kayla looks at the phone

K: Looks like its good news! She squealed taking the phone call outside. Time past and she hear the door open.

Ashley: what's the good news k?

"You must be Ashley?" a voice asked.

Ashley was still giving the person her back and all of the sudden she couldn't move. She felt a pull by the voice and she finally turned around. It was a Beautiful Ocean Blue eye Girl. She was blonde and her eyes where piercing threw Ashley. Was this her Roommate? Kayla made her sound like a nun? But this blonde beauty in no way made her think of Good. In the contrary it made her think naughty things.

Ashley noticed she never responded the blonde's question and soon had her confidence back and her voice.

A: Yes the one and only, Ashley said Smirking.

"Well then I guess where roommates. She paused looking into Ashley's eyes. I'm Spencer

Spencer held out her hand and Ashley took it.

A: Spencer, That's different… I mean a good Different.

Ashley wasn't out to offend her new roommate so fast. And she was telling the truth.

Ashley smiled at Spencer and went back to putting her things in their places.

S: do you play?

Ashley looked at what Spencer was talking about. And saw Spencer pointing to the guitar.

A: Yeah, I've loved Music since I could remember.

Spencer nodded and went to her desk. All of the sudden Kayla opens the door so fast. Sending Ashley and Spencer into a mini heart attack

A: K? Geez don't kill us.

K: sorry guys but listen, ..

Ashley knew these types of parties. They were the best. They were the "wake up in the morning and not remember what I did last night" The "dude where's my car?" type and she was already feeling the hangover. But in no way was she saying no to it.

One of the reasons Ashley was kicked out of school was attendance. That was because she always was out till 6 and didn't go to school. Her party was getting the best of her.

A: Kayla tell me where going?

K: of course tonight and maybe we could stay at yours since it's the weekend and all.

A: of course. Spencer are you coming?

K: Ashley Spencer doesn't do Parties.

A: come on ill be fun?

S: mnmn…. I don't know.

A: Ill makes it worth your while? She said Pouting

S: Okay I'm in.

K: wow ash you just convince Spence here to go? I knew it it's the Davies charm.

Ashley just laughed and looked towards Spencer.

S: I guess it's the Davies charm


End file.
